In the modern society that technologies related to communication are vigorously developed. Since mobile phones can enable a user to directly communicate with another party at any distant place under the situation that signals are available, the inconvenience that people can only use indoor telephones indoors or public telephones outdoors to communicate with people at distant place can be overcome, such that the mobile phones have excellent practicability and convenience; and thus, mobile phones are deeply loved and widely used by people. Nowadays, almost everyone holds a mobile phone and it is likely that one person holds more than one mobile phone.
With the quick development of technologies, mobile phones not only are used for dialing phones for communication only, but also have an Internet surfing function. Moreover, all kinds of APP software can be installed on the mobile phones such that the mobile phones can be used as mobile computers and the users can perform various operations by using the APP software.
Generally, during the use of the mobile phones, in order to protect the mobile phones, the users often cover the mobile phones with protection jackets. Not only can the protection jackets be used for covering the mobile phones and achieve protection effects such as of preventing the mobile phones from being scratched and collided, but also the overall attractiveness of the mobile phones can be improved.
FIG. 3 is a stereoscopic structural schematic view of the existing protection jacket, and FIG. 4 is a sectional structural schematic view of the existing protection jacket in a use state, wherein a protection jacket (5) made of a flexible material is arranged corresponding to a mobile device (4), the protection jacket (5) has a back plate (51) and a side plate (52) is formed on a periphery of the back plate (51) in an extending and protruding manner, such that a holding space (53) is formed between the back plate (51) and the side plate (52), a back end of the mobile device (4) can be held in the holding space (53) of the protection jacket (5), the back end and a side end of the mobile device (4) can be covered by using the protection jacket (5), a protection film (6) is stuck on a panel of the mobile device (4) and thereby the protection film (6) has an effect of preventing the panel of the mobile device (4) from being scratched.
Although the above-mentioned protection jacket can cover the mobile device to achieve an expected effect of preventing the mobile device from being collided, it is found that, during the actual operation and use of the mobile device, the protection jacket can only protect the back side and the side end of the mobile device covered by the protection jacket and cannot achieve the protection effect of the screen of the mobile device. Consequently, the user needs to additionally stick a protection film on the screen of the mobile device. However, the protection film has a very limited effect of protecting the screen of the mobile device. In addition, since the protection needs to be additionally stuck, it causes great inconvenience to the user and there remains a need for a new and improved design for the mobile device protection jacket to overcome the problem stated above.